Songs from Corrintha
by AshiraRose-Leigh
Summary: The story of a war torn nation and the young girl fighting for her right to be crowned queen.


Songs from Corrintha

Many moons ago, a mysterious race of creatures came to the lands of Corrintha. The people saw these creatures in all their majesty as gods. The creatures accepted the people's worship and in return vowed to protect them.

But Corrintha was divided between six regions, each with it own ruler. For many years, the regains of Corrintha fought to be favored by the gods. The creatures grew sad for the state of these peoples, and so they passed down a divine law among the people. A child of royal blood would be chosen on the day of their birth by one of the gods. This child would become High King or High Queen of all Corrintha.

And so it came to pass that the first High King of Corrintha came to power. Chosen by one of the eldest of the gods, Articuno, he ruled over the lands as a fair and just king. Over the years, Articuno along with its brethren, Zapdos and Moltres, became protectors of the royal city of Lumiose. They watched over the High Kings chosen by their legendary counterparts, as the lands of Corrintha remained at peace for over a millennia.

But one day a young girl by the name of Helena was born, and war would once again take the lands of Corrintha as this young girl. For she had been chosen by the most mysterious of the gods, Mewtwo.

* * *

The heavy doors swung open slowly, the light bleeding in throwing a man's shadow upon the floor. His golden locks shimmered in the sunlight. His crystal clear blue eyes sparkled with youth. He smiled his perfect smile as he strode into the grand hall.

"Ah, Prince Dominic," an older woman exclaimed. "We weren't expecting you just yet."

"I know," The young Prince said. "But my father always say that to be early is to be on time, and to be on time," He began as he took the older woman's hand in his, "Is to be late.

The Prince kissed the woman's hand. She blushed heavily at the act. It had been quite some time since any man had been so gentlemanly towards her.

"Oh your majesty, that's too kind of you," she nervously giggled, "And very perceptive. The Jarl is in the dinner hall right over there," she pointed over her left shoulder.

"Perfect," The Prince exclaimed, "and where is my bride to be?"

* * *

The garden glistened in the sunlight. Each rose was a perfect shade of purple. She loved those flowers, even upside down.

"Aren't we suppose to be inside preparing to meet your betrothed," The strange looking creature asked her.

"Seeing as I don't plan on marring him," she started as she flipped herself right side up, pushing the long dark hair out of the face, "I would say no."

She sat on the dew-covered ground, picking at the blades of grass. She had been dodging the prince most of her life and now at the age of twenty-five she was being pressured more than every to marry.

"I don't understand why I have to wed him," she complained, "you chose me as the successor of the high king, not his bratty, half-witted middle son."

"I suppose I could have chosen him," the creature teased.

"Oh Mewtwo," the girl sighed.

"Princess," she heard her governess call.

"And why must I be called Princess. I don't have the crown yet?"

"They're your customs," Mewtwo responded, "I'm just expected to protect you."

"You can be down right impossible at times," the girl said as she got to her feet.

"Princess where are you?"

"Here I am Sera, in the garden as always."

"Prince Dominic is here," the older woman said rushing over to her. "We have to get you dressed and fix your hair."

"Or Mewtwo and I could go for a ride," the girl said. She ran from the older woman, headed towards the stables with Mewtwo on her heels.

"Princess Helena! Come back here," the older woman called. "What is wrong with that girl," she asked herself.

* * *

Prince Dominic entered the Dinning Hall. It was much planer looking then the one back home at the Palace of Kings. The room was lined on either side with simple wooden pillars, each held a royal purple banner hanging from them. In the center of the banners was a Pearl within a Diamond, the Sinnoh regions symbol.

In the center of the room sat a small, rectangular table. Sitting at the head of the table was Sinnoh's Jarl, Rowan.

"Prince Dominic," the Jarl addressed getting to his feet. "I was just looking over some new housing permits. We weren't expecting you for another hour."

"So I've been told," The Prince responded. He did hate these visits, he wasn't fond of the Sinnoh region and he wasn't looking forward to marrying Helena. However, he promised his father that he wouldn't let the crown slip out of his family's hands. So if that meant marrying the girl chosen by the gods, so it would be.

"Well, I'm sure Sera will get my daughter ready post hast." Rowan led the Prince over to the table. "Would you like a drink," he asked.

"No thank you. I'm here on my father's behalf. You see he's grown quite ill," the Prince mustered up a few fake tears, "and he's dying wish is to see his beloved son and chosen successor wed before he falls into that eternal slumber."

Rowan sighed, "I am sorry to hear about your father. He's a good man and a fair High King. Just like he's father before him."

Sera entered out of breath, soaking wet and covered in mud.

"My dear woman," the Prince exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

"And where is my daughter," Rowan asked, "We have news for her."

"Well it'll have to wait," Sera announced, "Because the Princess and the God Mewtwo have run off!"


End file.
